Boots
by suzie2b
Summary: If only Tully's sole had been tougher.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Boots**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol was on assignment to locate and destroy any German convoys trying to get through to the fighting in the north. Those supplies were the Germans lifeline. Cut them off and the allies would win the battle.**

 **#################**

 **The jeeps pulled into a wadi after another successful raid to decimate what the Germans needed to fight the war. Five days and three convoys. It wouldn't be long before the Germans would have to give up their positions in the north of Niger to flee back to Algeria or Mali.**

 **Troy got out of the jeep and said, "We'll stay here tonight. Hitch, check the 50. She was jamming during that last hit."**

 **Hitch nodded. "On it, sarge."**

" **Tully, you're on watch."**

 **The private took a machine gun out of its fender holster. "Right, sarge."**

 **Troy watched him limp slightly as he walked away. "You okay, Tully?"**

 **He turned and said, "Yeah, why?"**

" **You're limping."**

 **Tully glanced down at his feet, then said, "Oh … been a hole in my boot since yesterday. I seem to be finding anything that's solid in that same spot."**

 **Troy shook his head, knowing that boots didn't last long in the environment they worked in. "Hopefully we'll be back at base in a day or two. Can you make it 'til then?"**

" **Yeah, I'll be fine."**

 **After Tully walked away, Troy said to Moffitt, "Keep an eye on him. If that limp gets any worse I'll have to ground him."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "You know he'll try to hide it if it does. He won't want to jeopardize the mission."**

 **Troy sighed. "Yeah, I know. We'll just watch him for now and see what happens."**

 **A couple of hours later Moffitt arrived to spell Tully. "See anything?"**

 **Tully looked absolutely bored as he shook his head. "Nothing but sand as far as the eye can see."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Good. A little tedium is good for us now and then. At least we know no one's looking for us at the moment." He handed Tully a flattened cardboard box that once held a K-ration lunch. "Why don't you use this to cover that hole in your boot?"**

 **Tully took the offering. "Why didn't I didn't think of this." He sat down and started to untie the offending right boot. "Do you think we'll be able go home in a couple days like Troy said?"**

" **It's possible. We've got people all around where the fighting is going on to stop any German convoys. By now they must be getting quite low on everything."**

 **Tully fit the cardboard inside his boot and slipped it back on. After tying it, he stood to test it out. "Feels good. Thanks, sarge."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Glad I could help. Now go down and get something to eat."**

 **#################**

 **Early the next morning Troy reported in to base and was told another convoy had been spotted in their area. After that, he sat down with a cup of coffee and said, "There's another convoy reported east of here. We'll head out there after breakfast."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Any word on the fighting?"**

" **Apparently the Germans have tried twice to send a detail out, supposedly to help get supplies in. Neither one made it far."**

 **Tully plated the eggs and handed one to each of the sergeants. "Does that mean the Germans are getting ready to give up this one?"**

 **Troy replied between bites. "Could be. Let's hope so."**

 **Tully ate quickly and went to relieve Hitch on watch so he could eat before they headed out.**

 **#################**

 **Two hours east of the wadi they found their quarry—a twenty-five truck convoy headed north with four German halftracks tagging along for protection. This was the biggest convoy they'd encountered. Attesting to what they'd already guessed at—the Germans were in dire straits in Niger.**

 **The jeeps sped up and down the line of trucks as they tried to scatter. 50 caliber slugs ripped through engines, supplies, and men. Fuel exploded dramatically as both gas tanks and the drums that were being transported caught fire. Grenades made short work of the halftracks as the lighter, faster jeeps circled like vultures waiting for the best opportunities. The fire in one truck set off the ammunition it was carrying, sending bullets and shrapnel in all directions. When it was over, what little was left of the convoy was heading back the way they'd come.**

 **Unfortunately, the Rat Patrol did not get out of it unscathed. Sergeant Troy had been hit in the shoulder and was none too happy about it. When they found some cover they stopped.**

 **Moffitt deftly removed the bullet, cleaned and stitched up the wound before applying a field dressing and sling. The sergeant smiled and said, "There now, how about some morphine so you can rest?"**

 **Troy sighed. "Not yet. We need to get to one of our supply caches first."**

" **Can't that wait until you've had a chance to rest?"**

" **The Germans are getting desperate. If they come out to look for us, the last thing we need is to run outta gas." He looked at Tully. "Top off the tanks with whatever we have left. There's a cache a little over forty kilometers from here."**

 **#################**

 **When they arrived at the cache, which was a hidden cave in the side of a hill, Troy got out of the jeep holding his arm gingerly. "Moffitt, you and Tully go check it out. Make sure the stuff is still in there."**

 **They came out a minute later and Moffitt said, "It's there. Everything we need."**

" **All right, you, Tully, and Hitch start stocking the jeeps. Make sure we have as much gas as we can carry. I'm going up top to keep watch."**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Not this time, Troy." He got a shot of morphine out of a med kit as he said, "You're going to stay put and rest." At the look he received, Moffitt smiled. "You're always getting on us about taking a break when we're hurt. You need to lead by example. Tully and Hitch can load the jeeps and I'll go up on watch." Troy sighed and finally nodded. Moffitt grabbed a blanket and said, "Let's get you into the shade."**

 **When the jeeps were ready to go again, Moffitt checked on Troy and found him dozing. He went to the privates and said, "Tully, you and Hitch go out and take a look around. Make sure everything's clear." He looked at his watch. "Don't take more than a half hour."**

 **#################**

 **Tully drove and Hitch stayed in the back in case they needed the 50. They were maybe fifteen minutes into their sweep of the area when they spotted what appeared to be a farmhouse in the distance. Tully stopped the jeep and Hitch took a look with binoculars. After a few seconds, Tully asked, "See anything?"**

 **Hitch said, "Looks abandoned. Burned or bombed … can't tell for sure. Don't see any … wait a minute." He quickly put on his glasses and refocused the binoculars. "There's something there behind the house. Looks like a vehicle of some kind."**

" **You sure you don't see anyone around?"**

" **Nothing's moving."**

 **Tully put the jeep in gear. "Let's check it out."**

 **They went in cautiously. Hitch stood ready to use the 50 if necessary. Sure enough the house had all but burned to the ground. Some of the frame, the stone fireplace, and part of two walls were all that was left standing.**

 **Tully took them around to check out the vehicle Hitch had seen. It was a halftrack, or at least it had been at one time. It looked like it had been hit by a bomb. Tully stopped next to the wreck. Wind, sand, and erosion had taken a toll. "It's been here a while." He got out of the jeep as he said, "I'm gonna take a quick look around."**

 **Hitch gave a nod and said, "Be careful. It could be a trap."**

 **Tully took a machine gun and went into the house. He moved carefully, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. He saw something under a fallen roof timber. Once Tully moved some of the debris away he realized what he'd found. It was the skeletal remains of a human being. From the looks of it, the person had been caught in the fire that had ravaged the house. There was no way to tell if the person had been dead or alive when that beam came down.**

 **Tully continued on until he was at the other end of the house. He stepped outside to look around and found another body, this one had long ago been picked clean by scavengers. The body wore what remained of a German uniform. With a sigh Tully decided there wasn't any point to looking any further and turned to go back through the house. He was stepping over burned timbers and debris when he heard something in the otherwise silent scene. He quickly turned to see a small desert fox run from its hiding place. Tully breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the animal skitter away. Then he took a step over a pile of burned debris as he turned.**

 **Hitch heard Tully's yell and stared at the house worriedly, unable to see his friend. "Tully! What's going on?"**

" **I could use a little help!"**

 **Hitch took one last look around before hopping out of the jeep. He hurried into the house and immediately spotted Tully sitting on the charred floor. "What happened?"**

 **Tully grimaced as he said, "I found a nail with my foot!"**

 **Hitch knelt to see a slender, four-inch-long, handmade spike sticking clean through Tully's foot. "Let's get you outta here." As he stood up, he noticed the body under the timber. "Is he the only one?"**

 **Tully's eyes fell on the blackened bones. "There's another one outside. He was wearing a German uniform. Looks like they've been here as long as that halftrack."**

 **Without another word Hitch helped Tully up and out to the jeep. When they returned to the supply cache, Moffitt was on the hill watching for them. He hurried toward the jeep, saying, "I was beginning to worry." He realized that Tully was sitting in the back. "What's going on?"**

 **Hitch slid out from behind the wheel and said, "Tully stepped on a nail."**

" **A nail?"**

 **They walked to the back of the jeep as Hitch explained, "We saw a burned out house. There was a demolished German halftrack there so we went to check it out. Tully went in to look around and found that the hard way."**

 **Moffitt carefully examined Tully's right foot. "If the sole of you boot was in better shape…"**

 **Tully put his head back on the spare tire with a pained sigh. "Yeah, I know. I need a new pair of boots. Didn't realize these were in such bad shape until that hole appeared." He looked at the sergeant. "Can ya pull it out?"**

 **Moffitt noted the bent tip that was sticking through the top of Tully's foot. "Not a good idea. If that tip gets caught on the way out, it could shatter a bone … if it hasn't already done so."**

 **They heard Troy's tired voice as he walked towards them. "What are you three plotting?"**

 **Moffitt turned and said, "Good, you're awake. We need to get you and Tully back to the hospital at Ras Tanura."**

 **Troy adjusted the sling as he got to the jeep. "Tully?"**

 **Hitch said, "We were out doing a sweep of the area and came across a burned out house and a wrecked halftrack. Tully stepped on a nail while he was checking things out."**

 **Troy winced sympathetically. "What else did you find?"**

 **Tully said, "Two skeletons. At least one was wearing a German uniform. They'd been there for quite a while."**

" **Is everything ready to go?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes. If we drive straight through, we should make it to base in about twelve hours, depending on how many stops we make along the way."**

 **#################**

 **When Tully came out of recovery after surgery, Troy demanded he be put in the bunk next to his. Shortly thereafter Hitch arrived with Charley, having waited in the motor pool all morning for her to return from a mission. Once she was seated between Troy and her husband, Moffitt and Hitch went to get some rest.**

 **Charley took Tully's hand as he slept and looked at Troy. "Hitch told me what happened to him, but what happened to you?"**

 **Troy smiled tiredly. "Bullet to the shoulder. Moffitt took care of it in the field, but Doc Baker decided I should stick around here for a day or two."**

" **Eric and I heard before we left Ganin that the Germans started to retreat last night. I was hoping you guys would be back by the time we got here … but not like this."**

" **Tully's going to be fine, Charley. The doctor said the spike went through his foot and somehow missed breaking any bones. It's just a good thing we didn't try to pull it out before we got here. He is going to need a new pair of boots though."**

 **Charley nodded. "I knew he needed new boots. It's just been so darn busy lately that I hadn't had a chance to pick them up. I think I'll pick up two so there's a spare pair waiting in the wings."**

" **Good idea." Troy watched her gently kiss Tully's knuckles and asked, "Have you been to headquarters yet?"**

 **Charley shook her head. "Hitch said he'd get me signed in before going to his quarters." She smiled. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a while."**

 **Troy chuckled quietly. "I can think of worse things. Besides, Diane stopped by on her way to work and said she'd come by after her shift. I'll get my share of attention then."**

 **Charley picked up her satchel, which she'd set aside when she'd sat down. She pulled out a book and said, "I haven't had a chance to start this one, so you get to hear it from the beginning."**

 **Troy got comfortable and put his head back with a smile. "Be my guest." He relaxed and closed his eyes, letting the words wash over him as he let himself doze.**


End file.
